Heroic Mode
The Heroic Mode is a special event which gives you the ability to craft an Limited Epic Armor. Every month, the event starts and lasts for 7 days. During that time, players are able to fight against the Dark Prince's elite monsters in each area on Heroic Stages. An interesting thing is that the Elite Monsters are Old Epic Bosses which some of them could have been the first Epic Bosses of Knights and Dragons. These monsters also drop the crafting materials which can be used to craft some of the Old Epic Boss armors. 'Crafting a Heroic Event's Armor:' In order to craft the limited Epic Armor, you must have 8 Starcrystals. Each Starcrystal is made of 8 fragments, which are found in every area. If the regular Epic Armor is upgraded to level 35, the improved version becomes unlocked, and it requires another 8 Starcrystals to craft it. Each area has unique Fragments that only count toward that area, and can't be transferred over to other areas. An interesting thing to note is that you don't need a Special Attack against a Heroic boss to obtain a fragment. After getting 8 fragments for an area, you are awarded a fusion boost armor. The element depends on the area. This was an update that came after heroic mode came out already. All those who completed the previous areas before the update should have received their fusion boost when the update came along. 'End of Event:' When the event ends, leftover Fragments and Starcrystals will be converted into Fusion Boost Armors and gold. Fragments and Starcrystals CANNOT be transferred over the next event. The Epic Armor can only be crafted while the event is running and only during that event period, but currently crafting Heroic Mode Epic Armor will continue crafting when the event has ended. 'Old Epic Boss material drops' Note: The bosses DO NOT rotate depending on the Heroic mode so it will stay like this for the foreseeable future. http://knights-and-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sheet_heroic_mode.jpg Relic Ruins: * mini boss: Battlesuit Remnants (Battlesuit Part 1) * boss: Forgemaster's Garb(2*) (Blackened Leather Strips x10) Thieves Cove: * mini boss: Starsong Shroud (Siren's Stars x1) * boss: Chitinous Armor (Crab Claws x1) Skeletons Tomb: * mini boss: Bone Harvester's Garb (Bone Piles x1) * boss: Exorcist's Vestments(2*) (Bound Spiritsx10) Flaming Wildwood: * mini boss: Ruby Plate Mail (Glittering Ruby x1) * boss: Pyromancer's Mantle (Crown Fragments x1) Cold Rock Crags: * mini boss: Glacier Armor(2*) (Unmelting Ice Shards x5) * boss: Mantle of the Beast (Scraggly Furs x1) Faerie Forest: * mini boss: Eldritch Keeper's Robes (Faerie Dragon Wings x1) * boss: Hunter's Garb (Hunter's Charms x1) Whrithing Cascades: * mini boss: Hydromancer's Mantle (Hydromancer's Focus x1) * boss: Cloud King's Finery (Nimboss Essence x1) Guardian's Crossing: * mini boss: Jackalope's Chaingarb(Antler Piecesx1) * boss: Armor of the Bear(Scarred Clawsx1) Sparkling Steppes: * mini boss: Brawler's Armor(2*) (Olympian Leather Stripsx 5) * boss: Witch's Robes(Witch's Essencex1) Blazing Tides: * mini boss: Royal Flame Armor(2*) (Sunflame Gems x5) * boss: Scorchstone Aegis (Burning Horns x1) Caballero Desert: * mini boss: Steam Wizard's Robes(2*) (Glowing Coal x5) * boss: Jian's Battlegear (Fused Feather x1) Sunken Carack: * mini boss: Tortoiseshell Aegis (Tortoiseshell Fragments x1) * boss: Admiral's Battleworn Regalia (Infernal Tassel x1) Misty Marsh: * mini boss: Asura Armor(2*) (Asura Charms x5) * boss: Slimebane Battlegear (Globs of Slime x1) Zephyr Plateau: * mini boss: Horrible Wurm Costume (Wurm Leather Strap x1) * boss: Lightning Lord Armor(2*) (Lightning Gems x10) Haunted Citadel: * mini boss: Ethereal Garment (Banshee Hairs x1) * boss: Soulshard Raiment (Lich Crystals x1) Kingdom of Darkness: * mini boss: Battlesuit Remnants (Stage 1, Battlesuit parts x1), Bone Harvester's Garb (Stage 2, Bone Piles x1), Assassin's Shroud (All Stages, Dagger Shards x1), Ruby Plate Mail (Stage 3, Glittering Ruby x 1), Royal Flame Armor(2*) (Stage 4, Sunflame Gems x5), Ethereal Garment (Stage, 5, Banshee Hairs x1) * boss: Exorcist's Vestments(2*) (Stage 1, Bound Spirits x5,), Pyromancer's Mantle (Stage 2, Crown Fragments x1), Scorchstone Aegis (Stage 3, Burning Horns x1), Slimebane Battlegear (Stage 4, Globs of Slime x1), Soulshard Raiment (Stage 5, Lich Crystals x1), Aegis of the Fallen (Stage 6, Scarred Fragments x1) Enemies and Bosses: Listing the elements of the trash enemies and the elements of the boss. All areas have one mini boss and 4 trash mobs per stage (the sixth stage is special), and 6 stages in total. The sixth stage has 3 trash mobs, the mini boss, and the boss. The mini boss's element is always the same per area and drops special crafting materials (see above). Not all mini bosses require to be hit by a power attack to drop their crafting materials. The location of the mini boss per stage, and the exact order of the mobs and their element distribution per stage is random. There are however certain elements that will always occur more often than others per area. Relic Ruins: * trash: ~28 earth, ~1 spirit * boss: earth/fire * recommended armors: spirit, earth, water, fire (trash), water (boss) * discouraged armors: air Thieves Cove: * trash: 29 water * boss: water * recommended armors: air * discouraged armors: fire Skeletons Tomb: * trash: ~12 earth, ~11 water, 6 spirit * boss: spirit/air * recommended armors: spirit (trash), fire (boss) * discouraged armors: air, fire, earth Flaming Wildwood: * trash: 29 fire * boss: fire/spirit * recommended armors: water (trash), water/fire (boss) * discouraged armors: spirit, earth Cold Rock Crags: * trash: 23 air, 6 water * boss: earth * recommended armors: earth, air (trash), spirit (boss) * discouraged armors: water, fire, air Faerie Forest: * trash: 23 spirit, 6 air * boss: spirit/earth * recommended armors: fire (trash), fire/spirit (boss) * discouraged armors: earth, water, air Writhing Cascades: * trash: ~18 water, ~5 air, ~5 spirit * boss: air * recommended armors: air (trash), earth (boss) * discouraged armors: fire, earth, water Guardian's Crossing: * trash: ~12 earth, ~12 air, ~5 fire * boss: earth/spirit * recommended armors: fire,earth (trash), fire/spirit (boss) * discouraged armors: air, water, spirit * Area reward: 2 fusion stars Sparkling Steppes: * trash: ~12 earth, ~12 spirit, ~5 air * boss: earth/air * recommended armors: fire, spirit (trash), spirit/earth (boss) * discouraged armors: earth, air, water Blazing Tides: * trash: ~17 fire, ~6 spirit, ~6 air * boss: fire * recommended armors: fire, air (trash), water (boss) * discouraged armors: spirit, earth, water * Area reward: 1 fusion boost armor Caballero Desert: * trash: ~8 water, ~8 fire, ~7 earth, 6 air * boss: water/fire * recommended armors: earth (trash), air/water (boss) * discouraged armors: air, water, fire, spirit Sunken Carrack: * trash: ~18 water, ~6 spirit, ~5 air * boss: fire/spirit * recommended armors: air, spirit (trash), water/fire (boss) * discouraged armors: fire, earth, water *Area reward: 5 dark prince keys Misty Marsh: * trash: ~18 earth, ~9 water, ~8 spirit * boss: earth/water * recommended armors: spirit, water (trash), spirit/earth, spirit/water,spirit (boss) * discouraged armors: air, fire, earth Zephyr Plateau: * trash: ~12 air, ~11 spirit, ~6 fire * boss: air/water * recommended armors: fire, air (trash), earth/air (boss) * discouraged armors: water, earth, spirit Haunted Citadel: * trash: ~11 earth, ~6 fire, 6 spirit, 6 air * boss: spirit * recommended armors: fire * discouraged armors: water, earth, spirit, wind * Area reward: 7 dark prince keys The Kingdom of Darkness does things different. It has 6 stages, each consisting of 4 trash mobs (along with a mini boss) followed by a boss. The dark prince, ironically, is not in his own Heroic stage. Instead he uses Dorar the Fallen in his place in the final 6th stage. It does not need to be defeated twice like the dark prince in the non-heroic Kingdom of Darkness. * trash: ~12 spirit, ~6 earth, ~6 fire * 1st stage boss: spirit/air * 2nd stage boss: spirit/fire * 3rd stage boss: fire * 4th stage boss: earth/water * 5th stage boss: spirit * 6th stage boss: spirit/fire * recommended armors: fire, water * discouraged armors: earth, spirit, air Gallery }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="90%" ! style="color:#808000; padding-left:15px; border-radius:12px; padding-top:5px; color:Beige; border:4px groove #CC9933; border-radius:7px 7px 7px 7px; background-color:Beige; text-align:left;" |Gallery |- | |} Category:Heroic mode Category:Events Category:Gameplay